


Desperate

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, almost voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’d been a while since he and Togami made love, a while too long for him to continue bearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> this is shit bye

Naegi sighed as he flopped onto the pillows of his and Togami’s shared bed. Closing his eyes, he ran a hand through his ragged hair. He shifted his legs uncomfortably in the tightness of his black jeans.

He was absolutely desperate. 

It’d been a while since he and Togami made love, a while too long for him to continue bearing. But as of late, Togami was extremely busy with work, and he himself with studying, so they never had time for intimacy. 

But they teased. At night, after late work and study hours, they would share more-than-chaste kisses and fleeting touches, but never more than that. Either of them would protest that they were much too tired, or that they needed to wake up early the next morning, so of course, they respected their partners’ decision. 

But right now, release was everything Naegi wanted. He opened his eyes and rested a hand on his clothed stomach. 

He groaned. ‘What time is it?’ He looked over to the digital clock on the bed stand. 9:14 p.m. Luckily, he didn’t have morning classes the next day, so he could finish incomplete homework in the morning. Togami was at his job overtime, most likely, and Naegi wasn’t feeling terribly tired as of now… 

Decided and absolute, he breathed aloud, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants to run a hand across his white boxer briefs. He lowered his eyelids and shivered in budding exhilaration, fingers lingering over the fabric of his growing bulge. He thought of his lover, of how Togami would deftly and skillfully pump his dick as satisfied moans escape his own lips. How the heir looked between his own pale legs, strewing teasing kisses and licks across the inside of his thighs while Naegi would beg for more through strained lips. How Togami would continue to rile him up until he deemed his broken pleading worthy. 

He writhed on the milky bedsheets, clutching a handful of it in one hand as he coiled the other around his erect cock. His breathing quickly became heavy and unstable. A blush formed on his cheeks and a bead of sweat started to run down his heated face. He moved his hand at a slow pace, filthy images of his boyfriend invading his mind. 

“Togami,” he moaned louder than he anticipated, and it never occurred to him that his lover snuck into the room, hearing his delicious sounds.

“Yes?” Togami interrupted smugly, skimming long, thin fingers across the hand currently clinging to the sheets. 

Naegi stopped immediately, eyes opening wide. “T-Togami!” Embarrassed, he curled his knees in to hide himself. He reddened even more, the blush spreading to the tips of his ears. “I thought you- I thought? Work? Overtime?” He stumbled, trying to recover his breathing. Togami rolled his eyes and smirked. 

“How are you still so bashful? You act as if I’ve never seen you bare before.” He taunted. After he was met with only a gulp and stuttering, he sighed and climbed above him, staring at him with lust-filled eyes after taking his glasses off and setting them on the nightstand. Naegi couldn’t meet his gaze out of shame. Scoffing playfully, Togami took his chin between his fingers and directed him through a passionate kiss. Their clothes rustled as Togami grinded himself on Naegi’s shaft. He moved his hand to the back of Naegi’s neck, deepening the kiss by shoving his tongue into the smaller boy’s mouth. Naegi gripped at Togami’s suit coat for purchase, opening his mouth further to allow more access.

Naegi released a broken moan as Togami pulled back from the kiss, a string of saliva trailing from their separated lips. They both sat up, desperate for more. They took turns hurriedly removing the other’s clothes; Togami practically ripped Naegi’s blazer and hoodie off his back. Naegi messily unbuttoned Togami’s coat and dress shirt, failing to slip off his green tie. Togami laughed at his struggling and removed the tie himself, claiming him in a kiss again. 

He pushed Naegi back down onto the bed, shrugging the latter’s pants completely off. He moved his lips to his neck, then to his jugular and collarbones, down to his stomach and waistline. Naegi kept his hands pinned above his head, giggling at the sensation when his lover’s mouth reached his lower torso. 

“What’s funny?” Togami stopped, looking up with seemingly annoyed eyes. 

“Huh?” Naegi’s giggles turned to short breaths. “Nothing, it’s just- I’m ticklish.” 

“I’m not here to be laughed at.” Togami said as tersely as he could manage with desire at the base of his throat. A brilliant glint shone in his seductive look. Licking his lips, he said the words: “How dare you.” 

“I’m sorry,” Naegi said, turning away. “I’m not laughing at you-” 

“Sure,” Togami dismissed sarcastically. “And I won’t make you scream my name. I won’t pleasure you relentlessly,” Togami tried again, nipping at the line of his hips. This time, Naegi was almost silent, short of a few surprised gasps. “I won’t fuck you until you can’t walk properly.” Togami had the talent of contorting offhand situations, like Naegi’s adorable chuckles, into something in his favor. He began to jack Naegi off. “These statements we both just spoke were lies.” He kissed the head of Naegi’s dick. “But, if you want what I voiced to be true, you will not laugh. You will beg, purr, and moan. Loudly.” He lapped Naegi’s pre-come, reveling in the taste. “Are we clear?” 

“C-Crystal…” Naegi whimpered, feeling himself getting wetter with every touch. Togami licked at the head of his cock, his hand stroking the base. After passing his tongue along the entirety of his member, he took it all into his mouth, deepthroating his lover without gagging. Naegi’s hips bucked at the tight feeling of lips surrounding him, and he let out a sequence of low moans. 

“O-Oh God, Togami,” he groaned in a rushed, sultry voice. “Don’t stop, p-please.” Naegi grabbed at the sheets, knuckles turning white. Togami complied, tongue going over the slit and hand pumping the skin. He loved this, the texture of his shaft and how easily he could make him struggle.

After a while, Togami chuckled around his dick and withdrew, stopping. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand as Naegi let out a needy whine. He moved so that his hands were poised at Naegi’s sides and whispered into his ear. 

“That gets boring, does it not?” He reached into the bed stand, retrieving a box of condoms and a bottle. The cap of it came off with a pop. Putting the protection to the side, Togami coated his fingers with the clear liquid, as well as smeared some at Naegi’s entrance. Both of them breathing unevenly, Naegi hooked his arms around Togami’s neck, pulling him into a tangled kiss. He closed his eyes tightly as Togami pushed a finger inside him. Moving a bit, he added a second, watching his lover’s face. Naegi’s lips, now open, released coarse breaths and hisses. 

“Does it hurt? Shall I stop?” Togami inquired, carefully examining his boyfriend’s face.

“Ah-” Naegi ran his tongue along his bottom lip. “No, keep going, please. It’s j-just been a w-while.” 

“Mm,” Togami moaned into the crook of his neck, leaving kisses to help ease the pain. He continued moving his fingers, curving them to experiment what spots made him shake and beg for more. After he was certain Naegi’s noises were out of pleasure and not discomfort, he added a third finger, stretching him in preparation. 

“Togami, Togami, Togami…” Naegi muttered, every word shaky. “G-God, y-yes, you’re perfect…” 

Togami could hardly control himself at this point. Ceasing his fingering, he swiftly removed his pants and undergarments, revealing his hardened cock. He slipped on a condom and spread lube over himself, then nipped at Naegi’s collarbones, leaving marks against his normally unblemished skin. 

He pushed in gently, taking pleasure in the sweet, high-pitched sounds coming from the boy staying as still as possible underneath him. 

“Mm, Makoto,” Togami mumbled, watching his boyfriend’s face flush red. “Goddamn, even with preparation,” he paused, groaning as he sheathed himself further. “Still so fucking tight.” 

“Ah, oh God,” Naegi let out, arching his back. “P-Please, move…” 

Togami abided with a low sound from his throat, starting with slow thrusts. Naegi begged him to go faster with lusty moans, clinging his arms around Togami’s back. Both parties were lost in each other, in their bodies and movements and sounds. As Togami realized he couldn’t contain himself, he pushed in, harder and deeper with each motion. 

“Mm, God, yes,” Naegi let on, earning corresponding moans from his lover. “Just like that, please. Ah, B-Byakuya, right there!” He screamed as Togami hit a spot that sent waves of euphoria. “That’s perfect-” Naegi began as he could feel pressure building. 

“Ah, Byakuya-” he continued, feeling surges of rapture. “I-I’m gonna come…” 

Togami, now pumping him, fucked him harder and faster than before. Moans escaped his lips as he felt his lover release. He came soon after, riding out his orgasm with shallow thrusts and rushes of ecstasy. He pulled out, the both of them panting heavily. Togami collapsed next to his partner, wrapping him in his arms, kissing him between breaths. 

“That was amazing, Byakuya,” Naegi breathed out. “I-I love you.” 

He kissed his forehead tenderly. “I love you, too.”


End file.
